


Sweetest Feeling

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, First Kiss, For Promptember, Hint of humour, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The woman who lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve missed you Clara Oswald.” He never quite realised how much he missed her, until she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So Day 3 of Promptember on Tumblr and I am using this lovely prompt from a lovely Anon! Ive been a bit slow as I’ve got a massive bitch of a headache! I’m trying to keep up honest haha. Also sorry if I’ve got the quotes wrong, it’s late and I’m shattered. I’ll look them up tomorrow!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

He’d never thought much about it. Always ignoring the dull ache in his hearts when she wasn’t around. It got awfully lonely in a ship that was infinitely larger on the inside, yet he’d never admit that.

He’d never realised how much he missed her voice echoing around the TARDIS. He’d never realised how much he missed her smile and her laugh. He’d never realised how empty he felt, probably because he argued with himself, told himself not to because it would hurt to much. 

It took one thing. One hug to be exact to knock the air out of his lungs and unleash all of the emotions and emptiness letting it consume him, as her arms wrapped around his chest, her chest pressed up against his back and her cheek pressed firmly into his shoulder.

For a moment he struggled to breath. For a moment he froze under her touch. For a moment he realised just how much he missed her. He swallowed, reaching a hand up and resting it on her arm giving it a soft squeeze just to let her know it was okay, that he didn’t mind the close contact.

_“I’ve missed you Clara Oswald."_

He felt her head move, her chin pushing into his shoulder blade as she huffed a laugh, giving him a tight squeeze with her arms before saying,

_"Don’t worry you daft old man. I’m not going anywhere."_

He would have agreed. He would have said something to reassure himself that the statement was true, yet he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the words to say and his stomach turned uncomfortably as she slowly pulled her arms from around him. He wanted to grab her, pull her arms back around him just for a little bit longer, yet he let her arms disappear and his hand fall back to his side.

He chanced a glance at her, seeing the smile on her face that he loved and the sparkle in her brown eyes. He sighed, looking down at his hands slowly loosing himself in his thoughts, until he was roughly dragged back to reality by her voice, soft in the emptiness of the TARDIS console room. His hearts clenched tightly at her words. 

_"Doctor? Are you alright?”_

How could he possibly answer that? He probably looked like a fool, floundering at such a simple commonly asked question, but if he was honest with himself and only himself he wasn’t alright. He knew Clara would be taken from him. He knew she’d be gone, that she wouldn’t be with him forever. 

He suddenly found it hard to breath again as she stepped forward, concern appearing on her pretty face. He watched her fingers glide across the cool metal of the TARDIS console and felt an unwelcome shiver roll down his spine.

_“Doctor?”_  she asked, her tone soft and quiet as she stopped before him, so close the toes of their shoes almost touched. Her hands were so close and he wanted to hold them tight. Her lips were parted and he couldn’t help himself, his eyes glancing at them. It was against his best judgement, yet his hearts yearned for her.

He grasped her hands in his, leaning down quickly and capturing her lips in a rather awkward unplanned kiss. Just as she planned to respond after recovering from her shock he pulled away, staring wide eyed down at her.

_“I-"_

_"Shh, it’s okay.”_ she said with a smile, her fingers playing with his. She reached up, placing a quick kiss on his lips before whispering,

_“As far as first kisses go, I was expecting something spectacular."_

_"Ha ha, get lost.”_  he muttered with a smile, his hearts soaring as she laughed. 

He never realised how much he missed her, until she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. When I received the prompt from the lovely Anon who sent it to me on Tumblr I knew exactly what to do with it. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a message and a kudos. It's much appreciated :)


End file.
